Carnival
by i see the spark
Summary: The first time I met him was at a Carnival. Back then, we were total strangers to each other. That was until...I threw up on him. Ain't that a romantic beginning to a romantic story? Not. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.


**Carnival**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**Written By: **JustMaee

**Beta Read By: **FilipinaChick

* * *

**Summary:**

The first time I met him was at a Carnival. Back then, we were total strangers to each other... That was until... I threw up at him. Ain't that a romantic beginning to a romantic story? Not. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing...

**Inspired by:**

A similar experience, only I didn't get together with the guy since it only happened yesterday.

* * *

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

The first time I met him was at a carnival. He was wearing a white polo shirt under a short-sleeved checkered hoodie. He had skinny jeans on and a pair of red converse. And even with that definite fashion clash, he still looked stunning. I looked down at my outfit, making sure I make a good impression in front of this Greek God-like male. I straightened my off-shoulder white shirt with some decorative designs, I pulled up my black skinny jeans and secured my colorful gladiators. I took out my chrome chain that held two dog-tags out of hiding from under my shirt. I fixed my hair ever so slightly and walked towards the group, readying myself for my very first meeting with him. Uchiha Sasuke.

It's Ino's 16th birthday and we're celebrating it here in this carnival, "Funderland". There were ten people altogether: Ino, the birthday girl who is giddily looking at all the rides, Tenten returning some money to Shino who was accepting it while glaring at me through his dark shades for borrowing half of his money for bus tickets and my ride all you can wrist band, Kiba and Naruto goofing around like crazy, Temari talking to Hinata and Ami. And then, there was him. He was standing there lazily following us throughout the whole Carnival.

Ino, who wanted to ride the first ride she could find, dashed off to this thing called "The Buzz". It was huge and we saw it go up in mid-air, hanging it's passengers upside down for 10 seconds before bringing them back down again and taking a full 360 spin. We gaped in awe at it before racing to the line. The line was fairly short and only a few of us from our group decided to pitch in. Kiba, being Kiba said that he wanted to eat before going off to one of the food stalls in front of the crazy ride. Shino stood beside the queue and said that he'll take care of our bags as an excuse not to ride. Sasuke, well, he just stood beside Shino without saying anything.

From the corner of my eye, I watched him lean back. It was freezing and I hugged myself, trying but failing to warm myself. In the back of my head, I wished that he'd give me his hoodie, even though it was short-sleeved, the warmth of his body would help me, even just a little bit. I rid my head of those thoughts. How stupid could I be? Of course he'll do no such thing. He'll probably be as cold as me and he doesn't even know me, so why should he care? The thought made me frown, but I let it go.

Kiba came by with a box full of French fries and we all took one from it as he complained and took all of the stuff inside our pocket to keep them safe from falling when the ride goes upside down. I gave Kiba my dog-tag making sure he keeps it safe as he put it in his pocket. I looked up ahead to see that everyone in front of us before was now on the ride. This would be the last turn before ours. I heaved in a sigh, as I braced myself for the butterflies ready to pop up in my stomach.

Once it was our turn, we all had a partner, except for me. Of course I'd be a loner. Damn. Ino had Naruto, Tenten had Temari, Hinata had Ami and I'm all by myself. Great. Just great. I got inside the seat and put on the safety belts as the big plastic that we're suppose to hold on to came down. The ground beneath us started to get lower as I screamed my head off as the ride came up. It was fun. Turning clockwise then anti-clockwise, swaying from side-to-side and stopping in mid-air, coming back down after a few seconds. The five minute ride seemed like eternity as it slowed down to a halt. We all got off our seat feeling dizzy as ever, but still laughing. We enjoyed it. And even though my partner was a complete stranger, I still felt happy. I was glad.

As we walked towards the others, I saw him, holding my bag, still leaning against that same wall. He poked one eye open and saw me heading towards him. Assuming that I was the owner of the bag that he was holding, he got off the wall and handed it to me. I stared at his hand which held my blue denim bag loosely. I took it and smiled at him with a wide grin as he gave off a nod and walked away. Others may have thought it was rude, but, for me it felt warm. I hugged my bag tightly, that same old grin still planted on my face as Kiba gave me back my dog-tag. I took it and held it in the palm of my hand, reading the second tag. The first tag had my name on it with my birthday, my favorite quote and the word L O V E. The second tag, had someone else's name on it. I took one more glance at Sasuke, before sighing and putting the dog-tag in my bag.

The next ride was called "Take Off". Still feeling dizzy from "The Buzz", I stayed out in the sidelines, waiting for the others to finish. I felt kinda sick, so I tried not to look up. Temari didn't go on the ride as well since she was on the phone with her brother, Gaara. I looked at Ten-ten who took everyone else's bag and handing some to Hinata and Ami. I sat at the edge of a platform and brought my head down, still not feeling very well. I heard a clattering sound beside me before I felt someone else sit. I slowly brought my head up and saw him... Again.

He wasn't riding? Doesn't he wanna enjoy this day too? I felt like asking him, but I was tongue tied. There was a big lump in my throat and I couldn't speak at all, so I just turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. I could hear the loud music that played through the ride's speakers, the screams of the jolly people who were bold enough to ride Take Off, and the sound of Temari having an argument over the phone with Gaara. I shut my ear from those pointless sounds and heard him, breathing heavily. I stole a glance at him once again. He was still sitting, breathing heavily, and calmly.

It was breathtaking.

The wind playing with his jet black hair, his onyx eyes staring intently at nothing, his tone, muscular structure... Everything was striking. It may sound cheesy, but I feel like this is love at first sight. And right now, I feel so foolish for thinking that... I am such a hopeless romantic...

Ino, Kiba, Shino and Naruto were all dizzy from the ride. I mean, who wouldn't be after spinning around so much, non-stop for a full 10 minutes? Well, anyway, everyone decided to take a break from the rides and went off to the games booth. Shino paid the guy at the booth the amount of money needed to play the game. It was simple, throw a plushy ball and knock down all six cans. He had three chances, and, he lost. The guy, feeling sorry for him since he couldn't win in his tenth try, gave him a South Park key-chain. Kiba on the other hand won his game on a different booth, which was to shoot a bullet and take down all standing figurines. Kiba won a bottle of bubbles. Bubbles... Which had later turned into Ino's birthday present.

"So, how'd you like your present?" He asked her, obviously proud of his achievement.

"It's so amazing, I don't wanna keep it." Ino said, sarcasm very evident on her voice.

"Awww, but it's my gift." He pouted.

"Your only gift." She glared at him.

"A very special gift." He pointed out smugly.

"An idiotic gift." Someone in the back muttered.

Kiba heard it and started to hunt down the owner of the voice. No one admitted and Kiba, eventually gave up and went off ahead to find us our next ride. I'm still not very sure, but I'm pretty sure the person who made that comment was Sasuke. I looked back at him. He had his head down as he walked in a slower pace. I saw Ami walking beside him trying to get him to talk. I turned my head back around, confused of this certain feeling of rage bubbling inside me. I looked back once again to see Ami had given up and walked away to Hinata. I smiled slyly, somehow happy. The odd feeling left and a triumphant one was plastered on my face. I slowed my pace down until me and Sasuke were walking side by side. The silence was awkward, but it somehow made me feel safe and warm, and this was enough, for now...

The Snow Jet may have seemed boring at first but when we saw it speed up, we all wanted to go. Everyone had to have a partner, so, we all argued on who's with who.

"MY PARTNER'S KIBA!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. She held tightly onto Kiba's arm and dragged him over to the front of the line.

"Well... I'll be with Ten-ten!" Temari announced giving a high five to her partner.

"You know what, we should have Ami and Sasuke sit beside each other... You know bring back old feelings." Naruto winked. Wait, what?

"Old feelings?" I asked, obviously confused, and slightly annoyed.

"Ohhh, didn't you know? Sasuke and Ami used to go out." Naruto grinned. Right at that moment I felt like vomiting, but I didn't. I'd vomit, if there was something inside my stomach... Which there wasn't.

"I would love to!" Ami exclaimed. Oh no! "But I can't! I already promised Hinata-chan!" Phew. "And besides, I don't think Sasuke-kun would want to go with me." She pouted before going up behind Temari and Tenten.

"So that just leaves us four." Naruto stated the obvious. "It'd be awkward to have Teme and Sakura-chan sit together since they don't know each other." He trailed off. "So, I'll sit beside Teme then!" He grinned. It's not like I didn't want to sit with Shino, it's just that, I wanted to be beside him.

"So, is it settled?" Shino asked, grabbing my hand and dragging me away to the others.

"Yeah." I muttered silently. I felt a heavy gaze towards me and when I turned around, I met those coal black, obsidian eyes staring at me with confusion, or worry? I brightened up a bit and smiled at him. He turned the other way and mumbled a "Hn. Let's go."

We seated ourselves in the cable car-like seats. The metal bar was pulled out for us to hold onto. As the ride started, Shino shifted. I could hear Ino singing, more like screaming, "California Gurls" by Katy Perry and Kiba trying to shut her up. Shino muttered a lot of "Boring Ride" until it sped up. Then every girl in our group were screaming and singing along with Ino and the boys complaning. All you could hear was…

"California Gurls we're Undeniable!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Daisy Dukes..."

"You guys sound horrible!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Seriously!"

"Bikinis on top!"

"Arghhhh!"

"Sun-kissed skin..."

"Oh brother..."

"So hot we'll melt your popsicle!"

"MY BLEEDING EARS!"

"THIS RIDE IS SO FUN!"

"INO STOP SINGING!"

"NO!"

"Guys... No fighting!"

"Then stop singing!"

After the catastrophic ride on the Snow Jet, we all lost our voices. It was awesome! Unbelievably amazing. Too fun; we were laughing our heads off. Shino chuckled silently as he handed me back my bag. I smiled warmly at him. And then...

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST THROW UP ON ME!" Kiba screamed.

"It's ketchup dude!" Ino protested.

"IT IS NOT!" He yelled.

"Is too!" She countered.

"IS NOT!" He shouted.

"Oh, will you two just shut up!" Naruto screamed in front of them.

"You're screaming too smartass!" Ino yelled louder.

"It's ketchup." Hinata agreed with Ino.

"SEE!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kiba.

"PROVE IT!" He yelled back.

"Here!" Ino gave him an empty sachet of Heinz Ketchup.

"What the fuck, Ino? Why would you splatter me with Ketchup?" He screamed.

"Oi." I said trying to calm everyone down but my attempt was ignored. Ino was still laughing, Kiba cursed at her, Naruto kept chanting 'shut up', and Hinata tried to calm everyone. I sighed deeply at the chaos my immature friends were causing. The scene was so out of hand, it was laughable, and of course I laughed. Ami looked at me weirdly before laughing along. Shino still chuckling silently under his coat, and Sasuke, well, I'm pretty sure I saw his lips form a smirk. Ahhh, my friends. What would I do without them?

After that very chaotic incident, and a few arguments over what to ride next, we are now going into "The Swings". A seat with a chain bar to prevent you from falling, a chain holding it up as it goes round and round. A bit boring but, What can you do? Anyway, we were sitting beside the same partner, only, I was a loner, again. Damn Shino for leaving me behind to go get something. Arghhh. And then there's this stranger with a very unkempt red hair and glasses talking to me.

"HI! What's your name?" She asks.

"Sakura." I answered.

"I hope this ride isn't scary." She says. I agreed. "That guy in the blue checkered shirt is hot!" She compliments Sasuke.

"Uh-huh." I spoke nervously. This girl is creepy.

"I'm Karin!" She introduced.

"Nice." I said ending the awkward conversation.

There was nothing much bout this ride except for the constant screams the girl beside me gave away. I could hear Naruto screaming like an idiot, Ino and Kiba's endless bickering and the music booming from the speakers. I looked down to see Shino eating something. Great, he left me for food. Kiba was meant to sit beside me but Ino wanted her partner back, so she pushed Naruto off the swing and grabbed Kiba. Since Naruto was way in the back, he didn't see the empty seat beside me so he sat beside the lone Uchiha. Of course I'm pissed at him, but what can I do? He chose to sit beside Sasuke so it's not exactly his fault.

Once we got off the ride Tenten started to panic. She couldn't find her brown bag which had all of her important stuff in it. We all took a short break and sat on the sides watching the brunette run all over the place, making a fool of herself looking for her bag. While we sat, Ino was eating a bag of potato chips with Naruto and Kiba. Hinata and Ami silently talked to each other and Temari was shouting at Gaara over the phone. Shino was nowhere to be found. I sat, a bit faraway from them looking over my messages. No luck. Sai hasn't texted me back yet.

How depressing. Suddenly I felt someone else's presence next to me so I looked up to see the guy I've been thinking about since we got here sit beside me. He looked like he was in deep thought. It was a very awkward silence. The Carnival was still happening but it seems like time stopped for the both of us. After looking away, I did not dare to look back. His presence made me feel insecure and I gulped. And then...

"FOUND IT!" Ten-ten shouted.

"Alright! Come on guys let's go to the Bumper Cars!" Ino, Kiba and Naruto all shouted in unison. These guys are really something.

"Sure!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"Whatever." Temari followed putting back her phone on her pocket.

"Yeah." Hinata and I said together. We walked ahead leaving Ami and Sasuke alone to walk together. That same feeling I had before came back, and even though Hinata was talking to me, all I heard was senseless chattering. I couldn't help myself so I looked back slightly to see Sasuke and Ami having a deep conversation.

Wow. I turned away sadly, a heavy feeling burdening my chest. They must've been talking bout the way they missed their old relationship and probably might get back together. Not to be a pessimist, but I guess I should just move on, I mean, why fall in love with someone you barely know right?

When we reached the queue for the Bumper Cars I felt a bit gloomy and walked right pass the guy giving out the keys for the Bumper Cars. He yelled over to me but I was too depress to listen, well that was until someone grabbed me from behind.

"Since you don't have the key, why not ride with me?" A random guy, about three year tops older than me said.

"What key?" I asked obviously confused.

"The key to start the car." He grinned. I have a bad feeling about this I was about to go back to the counter when the guy pulled me back again.

"What?" I asked really annoyed.

"Hold on little girl. I offered you a ride so the least you can do is take it." The nerve of him!

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers!" I yelled at him trying to break free from his tight grip. No use.

"Well, I'm no stranger. Think of me as a new friend." He grinned a malicious smile. I was about to protest when someone thump the guy keeping a tight grip on me. He was about to look back and give whoever it was threat but stopped when he was shoved out of the way.

"She's riding with me." That deep voice. I looked up to see my savior and stared at him wide-eyed. There standing tall was Sasuke, looking intently at me. I was about to thank him when he suddenly spoke.

"You're an idiot." He said plainly. I was about to retort back but decided against it. "Here." He handed me his key.

"What bout you?" I asked skeptically accepting the key.

"I'll ride with Kiba." He answered back nonchalantly. Although I thought that sounded very wrong, I didn't say a word. Instead I just nodded and thanked him. He 'hn-ed' at me. He wasn't much of a talker, but it'll have to do for now.

As we all got on our cars, I inserted my key. Ino this time was sitting beside Naruto and Kiba was with Sasuke. Other than that, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ami and Shino were all on their own. Like me. And then, the engines started as we all drove it. Bumping against each other for billions of times. Naruto being the driver of his and Ino's car was getting scolded for his reckless driving.

"IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Ino screamed. Damn that girl has been abusing her voice all day.

"NO! IT'S BUMPER CARS! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BUMP TO EACH OTHER!" There goes the other loud-mouthed blonde. I sighed and turned my car the other way, when someone bump into me from behind sending my car to the other side. Whoever bumped into me continuously did it. And because of my stupidity I forgot to put on my seatbelt. I kept leaping up from my sit and when I turned I saw that same guy who tried to harass me earlier laughing maniacally with his friend at my misfortune that they were causing me. A bunch of jerks. Luckily, someone else hit them from behind, stalling their attacks. Enough time for me to put on my belt and escape. As I backed the car up a bit, I saw my hero... Err, heroes... I guess.

There was Kiba looking at me with a confused look, scratching his head on the driver's seat and Sasuke on the passenger seat stirring the wheel... Wait, what? Sasuke was stirring the wheel? I looked up at him, that same blank face... He saved me, once again. I formed a small 'thank you' with my mouth before driving off. How many times today will I end up having to thank him?

Well as I drove on, I bumped into everyone. Into Temari three times, to Naruto and Ino twice, once at Kiba and Sasuke, and a lot more than I can count with Tenten. She bumped the most to me that I ended up yelling 'Fuck You!' to her over the screams and sounds of the bumping cars. Like every other ride we had, I enjoyed it, so much.

The ride was now over and it was time for us to head onto the next. It was my turn to pick, so I picked...

"The Ghost Ride."

"What? You're not serious!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What's wrong Partner? Scared?" Ino winked at him.

"NO! It's just, it's a waste of time! It doesn't even look that scary." Kiba protested turning his back towards us.

"That's the beauty of it! If the ghosts aren't scary, it'll all be just for laughs!" I said smiling towards everyone.

"Well... Okay... I'll go... But, we have to have partners! PARTNER!" Ino said, grabbing Kiba for the umpteenth time that day.

"NO WAY! I'm not going in with you! You'll probably end up damaging my ear inside that thing!" Kiba said pulling himself away from the birthday girl. "I'm with Naruto on this one!"

"Awww come on men!" Ino whined. "Fine! Tenten, you're with me!" She said grabbing the brunette and dragging her to the front of the line.

"Okay, then I'll be with... Shino." Temari said grabbing the silent boy by the arm.

"Demo, what bout Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san?" Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah... It'll be awkward since the two of them barely know each other." Temari agreed.

"It's a great opportunity for them to get to know each other then." Shino said. Everyone else nodded and agreed, so, they left the two of us, alone.

"So, er, are you okay with this?" I asked growing a bit shy beside him.

"Hn." He answered before grabbing my wrist and leading me towards everyone else. I don't think he saw, or I hope he didn't, but a light blush spread across my pale face. The warmth of his hand was, comforting. And now I know, scary or not the Ghost Ride may be, I won't be scared, as long as I'm with him.

Ami and Hinata had got on their seat and now it was our turn. I gulped a bit. It's not the ride that made it nerve wrecking... Rather it was the guy I had to sit beside. Yeah... Uchiha Sasuke was gonna sit beside me inside that Ghost Ride...

Oh gosh, is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?

I glanced at him, his hands in his pocket as we awaited for the man to secure our belts. When he did, Sasuke took his hands out of his pocket and held onto the metal bar. I sighed once again that day. The ride had begun moving forward and as we entered the tunnel. Darkness engulfed us, blocking away day light. I felt something tug my hand. I froze as I realized something. Sasuke was holding my hand, tight. I returned the hold and clasped my hand with his. I may not have seen our hands entangle with each other, but I'm pretty sure they were. I could feel the warmth that his calloused hand gave off. My muscles relaxed as I looked up ahead.

For a Ghost Ride, not a lot of things were happening... And of course I thought too soon. I looked up and came face-to-face with a screaming skull. I was bout to scream when I felt a tight grip on my hand. Then, just like that, my fear went away. I relaxed once again as Sasuke's grip loosened.

Through the whole ride, with all the scary things that popped out of nowhere, not once did I scream, and it was all because of him.

We got out of the dark tunnel and saw the bright sunlight shining towards us. I narrowed my eyes before turning away. I felt the warmth that surrounded my hand disappear and I looked back and saw Sasuke who was now getting off our seat. I may be a bit disappointed, but, I am still very happy. That little moment we shared back then, inside that tunnel, no one may have seen it, but it's crystal clear in my head. I won't forget it... It'll be me and Sasuke's own little secret...

"Well, that was freaking scary dude!" Ino said shaking me.

"No it wasn't!" I denied. It was, but with Sasuke beside me the whole time, holding my hand, I felt no fear at all.

"You're kidding me right?" Ino questioned, wide eyed.

"WTF? I screamed 'PERVERT' when one of those guys touch my hand!" Tenten said coming out from behind Ino.

"I said 'hi' to everyone!" Kiba grinned.

"Ohhh nice." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go to the next ride!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Wait! I need to get something first!" Kiba ran off to a different. We all waited patiently for him outside the Ghost Ride's booth, but Ino got bored.

"Well... I'm bored! Let's leave Kiba alone and go ride 'Take Off' again!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand.

"Whoa! What? No way! I'm not going!" I said jerking my hand away from my blonde friend.

"What do you mean no? You haven't even tried it yet! Come on!" She whined giving me a puppy dog face.

"Nuh-uh Pig!" I said turning away.

"Meanie! Come on! It's fun!" She said, not giving up. I thought for a second before finally finding the courage to ride the crazy ride.

"Fine!" I sighed. How many times today will I have to sigh.

"Yay! Temari, Tenten and Ami can come too since Hinata-chan needs to buy something!" Ino exclaimed happily, taking all three of us away to Take Off.

"Oh yeah! Shino-kun, can you come with me for a second?" Hinata exclaimed remembering something. "Sure." Shino nodded.

"WAIT! Shino! Gimme your coat!" Ino commanded the boy. He raised an eye-brow at her, as if to ask why. "It's cold up there!" She answered his silence. He grunted before taking off his Super Dry coat and handing it to the blonde as she giggled. Ino, such a strange friend she is. I felt a shiver come to my spine. Whoa... The wind just turned a bit colder. I hugged myself, trying to stay warm. Unfortunately, my attempt was futile. Darn me and my carelessness. I should've brought a coat with me.

"Yoh Dudes!" Kiba exclaimed from behind us. Wait? How'd he get there? Did he just skip?

"Stop skipping Partner!" Ino scolded him.

"Right, mom!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Anyway, Sasuke wanted me to give you this Sak." He gave me the checkered hoodie. I stared at it in disbelief. "Well? Are you gonna take it or not?" He said impatiently. I gently took it out of Kiba's hand before looking towards the ramp where Sasuke stood.

He was only wearing his white polo-shirt now, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by the coldness. He looked up sensing my heavy stare. I mouthed a 'thank you' and he just closed his eyes once again. I put on the hoodie. It may have been sleeveless, but the warmth that it held was enough to keep me from freezing. It was now our turn and we all rode 'Take Off' together. The seats where five in a row, so this is how we sat: Ami, me, Temari, Ten-ten, and an empty seat. In front of us were the two Partners Ino and Kiba. Beside Ino was an empty space and then two random girls.

It's true, that it was cold up there. As the ride started the wind blew against our skin giving us a very unpleasant chill. Not only was it cold, it was also making my head hurt so bad, I was getting dizzy. I started to scream more and felt like my voice was about to crack. I could hear Ino scream as well. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Bad idea. It seemed to make things a hell lot worse. The butterflies in my stomach started to go crazy and my head was throbbing. The adrenaline was getting to me and somewhere along the way I lost my voice and couldn't scream anymore. The chilly air beat against my skin and the deafening sound of others screaming mixed with the booming music coming from the ride's speakers were all too much. And then it all slowed down until it stopped. Finally.

I opened my eyes seeing my whole world spin. I saw Kiba fall down and Ino trying to go down the steps. Ami held her head in the corner while Temari and Ten-ten sat down on the platform. I wanted to vomit really bad, but, there was nothing in my stomach. So how could I? Damn! I didn't eat anything except for that Bacon burger this morning. But that was 12 hours ago. Damn. Damn. DAMN!

I was about to scream, walking aimlessly, the world still going round and round on my vision. I almost tripped if it weren't for the person pulling the hood of the hoodie back. The force made me turn back around, and then my emerald eyes clashed with onyx once. Sasuke again. I closed my eyes trying to restore the order of my vision before opening them once again. He was still there looking at me with maybe just the tiniest hint of worry in his eyes. He let go of the hood, turned around and walked away, leaving me confused on that same spot. Was he playing mind games with me or something? He better not be.

"Okay! That's it! We're taking a break from this crazy rides and go onto the Ferris Wheel!" Kiba shouted, still struggling for balance.

"I agree. I feel like throwing up." I said grabbing Kiba's hood the same way Sasuke did to me to help him.

"Thanks." He said recovering from the dizziness.

"Arghhh! I'm so sick I can't even look up!" Ami shouted, hand still on her throbbing head.

"Same here." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go to the 'Ferris Wheel' then." Naruto exclaimed grabbing the shy Hinata's hand.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" She said, eyes filled with joy and shock as her face turned tomato red.

"Dobe." I heard someone mutter. I turned to see Sasuke's grumpy face turned away to stare at something. I assumed it was him who spoke. I then turned my gaze to whatever he was staring at only to feel a sharp pain attack my heart. He was staring at Ami. Right. I should've known I had no chance. Who the hell was I kidding? Now I really want to throw up. But I didn't. Like I said, no point on throwing up with an empty stomach. I then crossed my arms. I realized something. I still had his hoodie on. I took it off, missing it's warmth and turned around to give him it. He looked at me surprisingly as I gave him one of my fake smiles. I don't know if he noticed or if he even cared. After taking the coat from my hand, he was about to speak when I cut him off by turning around to walk off gloomily by myself. I heard a light conversation behind me.

"Sasuke-kun, may I borrow your coat?" Ami's voice.

"Sure." Sasuke's voice.

Tears threatened to fall but I stopped them. I was not going to let anyone see me cry. Not here anyway. Maybe later when it's just me and Ino, but definitely not here in a carnival filled with random people and most of all, him. I quickened my pace, not turning back for any reason at all. I know I have no right to be jealous. I mean, Ami's my friend and she probably still has feelings for him. And he might still have some for her too. I barely know the guy, so why get jealous? I wanna deny it, but I know deep down I've developed feelings for this stranger. And with all the things he's done, I thought he was too. He was probably just being nice. Right. He was just being nice, Being a gentleman. Arghh! I'm such an idiot for thinking a guy like that would ever like me. A tear escaped, but that's the only thing that's gonna fall from these eyes. No more than that. I'm not letting anything else go. I'll have to get over it.

We stood in front of the huge Ferris Wheel and looked up. Once I did, a sharp pain crossed my head as I brought it down again. That's the last time I'm ever riding Take Off! That ride was a killer.

"Guys! There's only four people allowed for each car!" Kiba called over to us from the top queue.

"Arghhh! Partner! I'll be on the same car as you!" Ino said as she rushed over to her 'Partner of the day.' Her and Kiba had been really good friends for a long time now. They even went out once. But, I know Ino loves Shikamaru too much to exchange him for Kiba. I smiled at the thought of a boy and a girl being best friends. Somehow, I felt jealous of Ino right there. I mean she could get herself a loyal boyfriend. Not me. I sighed once again. Damn me and my sighs!

"Heh. Come on Hinata-chan!" The clueless Naruto said dragging Hinata over to the same queue.

"Ha-Hai." Shy Hinata answered.

"Well, let's go over to the other car then Ten." Temari said shrugging her shoulders carelessly, heading towards the second queue.

"Sure." Tenten followed.

"I'll go with you guys!" Ami exclaimed running after them.

"Great... The only boy." Shino muttered following the three girls. I don't think they noticed me and Sasuke. I stared at him. He looked at me racing an eye brow before heading towards the last queue. I decided to follow him.

We waited for about thirty seconds 'til our car came. We rode in. Just the two of us. And with that thought in mind, the car moved up. It slowly went up. And my head still hurt a bit. Not only that but, the wind from being on top of the Ferris Wheel was very cold. I was freezing. Our car stopped. Damn. Not here, not right now. Oh, what did I expect? It's a Ferris Wheel for Kami's sake. Of course it'll stop for about 5 minutes in mid-air. Was I really that stupid? Gosh.

The wind blew a bit a harder and now I was in hell, even though it was freezing. I started to shake from the chills blowing against my sensitive skin. I hugged myself for warmth. It came, but, the warmth didn't come from me. I looked up beside me to see Sasuke, hugging me protectively with his strong arms. I am so sure my face was burning bright red. Damn him.

Ami may have his hoodie, but I have something so much better. His warm hug enveloped me and the cold air was not an issue anymore. He was there, keeping me warm. I didn't get see his face as I closed my eyes, relaxing my body against his. He lived in the other side of Konoha, I lived far beyond the village. I'll take advantage of this moment we have, cause we may never see each other again. I could feel his chest going up and down with his heavy breathing in my back. There was silence through the whole ride, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a very comforting one. A silence that meant that we both were busy, busy cherishing the moment. The Ferris Wheel stopped one more time and this time, I was thankful for it. Why? I got to see a very nice view. The view of the Carnival's night lights. It was breathtaking! A very beautiful scene indeed. I could see the rides being lit by the colorful colors, the booths flashing names and everything was just simply amazing. I was really happy. After what seemed like an eternity, our car moved once again. It was sad to have to say goodbye to that wonderful sight, but, there were still a lot of things left for us. The Ferris Wheel made a few more turns before we had to get out. And as it neared the end, he let go of me. His hug, I missed. But, the warm feeling was still there.

We both got out of the car. We were greeted by our friends arguing and quarrelling over what to go next. I sweat dropped at the scene that was occurring. It was getting fairly late, but the night was still not over. We still had a lot to do.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WATER LODGE!" Naruto shouted with his loud voice.

"No! We're going to Drop Zone!" Ino shouted with her voice just as loud as Naruto.

"I wanna go to 'Freakout'." Shino joined in casually.

"I've had enough of those teeny rides! Let's get suicidal with 'Extreme'!" Temari butted in as well.

"How the hell is that suicidal?" Tenten punched Temari on the shoulder.

"Ow! Fine Let's ride the 'Wild Mouse'!" The blonde grunted.

"NO! The Jungle River! I wanna get wet!" Ten-ten protested.

"That's why we'll go to the Water Lodge!" Naruto screamed for the umpteenth time of that day. Oi. Some friends of mine.

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO GO TAKE A POTTY BREAK!" And with that said, Kiba ran off to the direction of the rest rooms. I agreed, following Kiba.

"Yeah. I was about to piss myself when we were in Take Off anyway." Ino said running after Kiba.

"Yeah. Well, let's go dudes!" Naruto enthusiastically ran off as well.

We waited outside the rest rooms for Ino, Temari and Tenten to finish. When they got out, they had funny looks plastered on their faces. That got all of us curious.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked first. Ino looked at me like she was about to throw up, so I backed away.

"Someone shit on one of the stalls and didn't flush it." Temari paled. At the thought of that, I nearly vomited, but I still didn't. I swore to get through this day without throwing up. And that I will do.

"Right... We don't need to know that story." Kiba said turning away. "Let's go to Freak Show." He exclaimed.

"YES! How could I forget! Let's go!" Tenten grabbed me and Temari towards the direction of the said ride.

"Is it a scary ride?" Hinata asked.

"Nope! It's not a ride! It's like a freaky show!" Tenten grinned mischievously. That girl is up to something.

"Right." I heard Naruto say behind me.

"Wait! Let's go to the mirror maze first!" Ino said yanking me away from Ten-ten to the entrance of said booth.

"Fine..." Tenten gloomily followed us.

"We'll stay outside." Ami said as Hinata nodded beside her.

We went in and saw a bunch of mirrors that changed the way we looked. There was one that made me look fat, skinny, tall, short and all kinds of things. Ino, Temari and Kiba were taking pictures on one of them. Sasuke went ahead to the maze room, and I followed closely behind him. He put his hands to the side checking to see which ones were real passage ways and which ones were just traps. I followed his movement. He stopped me before I turned right. He pulled me back and went to the other side.

"Trap." He said simply. I nodded. Following him again. Around this time I could hear the others behind us. Sasuke stopped and I did too. I guess he stopped to wait for everyone else. I saw Ten-ten lead everyone else going to a different turn, and then...

"OW! I HIT MY HEAD!" Tenten screamed as she bonked onto one of the trap walls. She turned around only to hit it once again. "OW! THE FUCK?" She screamed once again. I laughed unstoppably as I saw Ino fall down in hysterics after seeing Tenten's misfortune.

"Tenten-laugh-that-laugh-so-laugh-stupid-laugh!" Ino tried to say through her laughter.

"DUDE! That was not funny!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

"How stupid could you be?" Temari chuckled.

"WHAT?" Ohhh my, Tenten's red face, a very rare case! Damn I can't stop laughing.

"Alright. Go on. That's enough." I said still giggling.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE LAUGHING TOO!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Dude! I'm backing you up!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever." Ten-ten muttered. Her face still scrunched up from anger and embarrassment.

Sasuke went ahead so I had to get through the maze by myself. Oh well. Fine by me. I got through it. When I got out, I was greeted by a laughing Naruto, a smirking Sasuke, a giggling Hinata, and Kiba and Ami grasping for air.

"What the hell dudes?" I asked confused.

"I-laugh-caught-laugh-Tenten's-laugh-accident-laugh-and-laugh-Ino's-laugh-fall-laugh-on-laugh-camera-laugh!" Naruto uncontrollably laughed that I could barely make out what he said.

"WHAT?" The two mentioned girls said angrily.

"YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACES!" Now Naruto was literally on the ground.

"Just shut up Naruto." Tenten hissed.

"Okay, let's go to the Freak Show!" I changed the subject hoping to calm everyone down.

"OH YES! LET'S GO!" And there goes Ten-ten.

We all followed the overly-excited brunette towards the booth of this 'Freak Show' place. When we got there, the line was short so we got first.

"Let's make a train!" Ten-ten suggested.

"Alright! Naruto! Go in front of me!" Ino commanded the blonde who obeyed with a grin.

"Scared, Ino?" His grin widened.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"I'll be behind you Ino!" Ten-ten said holding onto Ino's shoulder.

"You better not tickle me you bitch!" Ino warned Tenten with a deadly look.

"Of course not." She grinned back maliciously.

"Right, I'm behind you!" Temari said going behind the brunette.

"I'll be after Ami-chan." Hinata nervously spoke as she held onto Ami's back.

"Right! I'm next!" Kiba gave a toothy grin.

"Hn." Sasuke followed. I took this chance and went behind him before Shino could. And since he was the only one left, Shino had no choice but to hold onto my back.

As we went in, there was a creepy man guiding us towards the booth. We stood there waiting for something creepy to come out. And then, lights turned on and we saw someone or something moving in front of us. It was a girl or a boy, in all white with black lipstick. We all watched what it did. And then it pointed at Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ME?" He shouted clearly freaked out. We all pushed him towards that thing but he kept going back. And then the thing, whatever it was pointed at me. Even though I knew it was all just part of the show, I was still scared. I held on tight to Sasuke's shirt and he didn't seem to mind. He even went a little bit in front of me, blocking my view of the creepy thing and the creepy thing's view of me. Nothing happened for awhile. I peeked behind Sasuke's broad shoulders and saw that thing glaring at... Me? No, Sasuke. It's glaring at Sasuke. I looked up at him. He didn't seem to be fazed by the creepy guy's creepy stare.

A second passed...

Two seconds passed...

Three...

Four...

**BANG**

The sound of a gun being shot came and followed by the rest. Machine gun sounds, metal clashing, ambulance sirens filled the whole place as black and white strobe lights went on. Someone was shoving me and the adrenaline got the better of me. I held really tightly onto Sasuke's shirt with all my might. I felt those same strong arms hug me once again. But this time, it was tighter. I let go of his shirt and buried my face onto his chest. I laid me hands at both sides of my head as I closed my eyes tightly. Screams were heard, and everyone seemed to be thrown all over the place, shoving against each other. Sasuke's hold on me prevented me from falling. The whole room was still in chaos. Someone tried to grab me but, it was futile. They couldn't get me out of Sasuke's hold. I smelt him. His Hollister perfume, and damn it smelt so good. Everything was still going round and round, until the guy shouted 'GO! GO! GO!'

He pushed us towards the exit as Sasuke released his tight hug on me and grabbed my wrist, leading us out of the chaotic room. When we got out, we both panted heavily. That was rough.

"MY SHOE!" I heard Tenten scream. Oi. What is up with her now?

"Here ya go Miss." A boy said to her.

"Thanks." I heard her mutter. I couldn't see what was happening since I had my head down, trying to catch my breath.

"That was friggen' AWESOME! Let's go again!" Kiba shouted. Uh, no.

"Are you fucking wise? NO WAY!" Way to read my mind, Ino.

"Awww come on!" Naruto whined with Kiba.

"NO!" Ino screamed once again.

"I don't want to go back either." Hinata said as she went to the side to sit.

"Okay! Let's not go back in!" Naruto grinned.

"DUDE! You were suppose to back me up you idiot!" Kiba thumped Naruto in the head.

"OW! I'm being a gentleman here!" Naruto shouted into Kiba's ear.

"Gentleman my ass. Traitor." Kiba grumpily stomped away.

"Okay! Let's go to 'The Atmosphere' next!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's that?" I asked breathing in slowly.

"Well, you lean against a rubbery wall and as the wall start to spin faster, the floor will disappear and you get stuck to the wall by gravity!" Ino talked as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"LET'S GO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Damn birthday girl. Damn the word damn for making me say it so many times this day.

Well, the line for the atmosphere was very long, so we decided to get some food while waiting. I was broke, so I stayed at the side looking at everyone else with money eat their food happily.

"Here." I saw a box of French fries with curry being given to me. I looked up to see the owner's face. Sasuke... Again. He was staring blankly into space once again. I accepted it and thanked him. He sat down beside me and started eating his own food. I smiled silently and ate.

After we were all done eating, it was our turn to go in The Atmosphere. So we did go in and we all leaned against the wall. I was beside Sasuke, again, with Kiba on the other side. The thing started to spin slowly at first as the disco lights started. Then, the floor seemed to be falling off as we were now all tiptoeing. The ride started to go faster and now I couldn't move my head or any parts of my body at all. Everyone was screaming at how fun this... But I felt really sick. A fat girl over to the other side was falling off the wall and Kiba made a comment about her.

"She was probably too heavy even for gravity." I wanted to laugh at the joke, but, I felt like I'd throw up if I did. So instead, I remained quiet. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke glancing at me every now and then.

As the ride slowed down, I was thankful for it. That ride made more sick than 'Take Off' and I don't even know why. Once it stopped Kiba who was leaning casually on the wall as if he was asleep fell off as gravity came back to normal.

"OUCH!" He screamed as he landed on his butt. I was about to throw a loud laugh but I couldn't. So instead I ran out of The Atmosphere as fast as I could. I didn't know Sasuke was following me until he grabbed my hand. I came to face his worried looking eyes. I wanted to assure him that I was fine but I couldn't.

"You okay?" He asked me gently. I nodded, but, my actions beg to differ as I threw up at him.

I threw up on him. I threw up on the guy who was nothing but kind to me all day. What the hell kind of an idiot am I? This is idiocy taken to a whole new level. He stared at me in disbelief. I kept my head down, afraid and ashamed to face him. I don't know what punishment he has in store for me. I just hope it won't be too cruel. He grabbed my hand as I winced. He dragged me off to God knows where, and then stopped. Finally having the courage, I looked up at him only to see him shirtless. His muscular structure now very visible to my naked eye. Oh my... He was gorgeous. He took the shirt and pointed at my bag. I gawked at him. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing my bag and stuffing his filthy shirt in it. I still gawked at him.

"Stop it." He snapped, which took me out of my reverie.

"Gomen." I said quietly. Damn! He's mad. What the hell have you done Sakura you baka?

"I'm not mad." He stated calmly. You're kidding right?

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because, if I didn't give you food, you probably wouldn't have thrown up." He stated. Oh yeah. So that's why I felt sick. But still... "And, I don't mind." He muttered. He didn't mind? Why? "Let's go back." He said quietly before grabbing me.

"Wait! Aren't you cold?" I asked worriedly. He looked back at me like I was crazy. What the hell man? I was just being concerned. He turned back around and sighed.

"No." What the hell? You're kidding right? "Come on." And with that we went back to everyone else.

When we finally found everyone else, they all stared at the shirtless Sasuke. I was about to explain when he cut me off.

"I threw up." He said plainly. What the hell? No he didn't throw up! It was me!

"You sure?" Kiba raised a suspicious brow

"Yeah." He said casually.

"Well, Sasuke never lies so... Okay. Here, you can borrow my shirt." Kiba said reassuringly as he handed Sasuke a shirt from his bag pack.

"Okay. Last ride of the night! The 'AVALANCHE'!" The overly-excited female blonde friend of mine screamed.

"Okay." I said weakly, unsure of whether or not I should go.

"Sak, are you okay?" Ino turned back to look at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled brightly at her. It was her birthday after all. I can't let my best friend worry bout me when it's her special day now, can't I? That would just be plain mean. I ran towards her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the gates of Avalanche. She smiled back at me.

We got to Avalanche, but Shino, Ami, Hinata and Sasuke stayed behind. I think they all had enough. Specially Sasuke. I looked back at him to see him staring at the sky. His usually stone cold onyx eyes showed a bit of admiration towards the starry sky. I smiled silently to myself before looking back ahead. It was now our turn to ride the Avalanche. It was exactly like the Terminator 2. Weird. Tenten got on first, then me next, then Temari, then Ino, then Kiba and then last but not the least Naruto.

"GUYS! LOOK OVER HERE!" We heard someone shout. We looked over to the direction of the voice to see Hinata waving at us with a camera. We all smiled as she took a picture.

"Well, this certainly is a night to remember!" Ino commented proudly.

"Yeah. It is." I answered quietly.

"Well Sakura, let's enjoy the rest of this crazy night shall we?" Ino winked over at me.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

The ride had started going up and down, side to side, over and under. It was crazy and the butterflies inside my stomach was having a party. But at that time, it didn't matter. We were all so happy...

September 25, 2010 was definitely, a night to remember.

Back then, me and him were complete and total strangers to each other... But as time passed, I learned a lot of things about him as he did with me. And that's where it all began. Me and him, him and me. Ain't that a romantic start to a romantic tale?

* * *

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

Loved it? Hated it? Review it! And if you guys like it, I might just write an epilogue or a sequel... That is if I get enough reviews. So anyway... I really want to write a sequel actually. You see, after that, we went to KFC and there were interesting things that happened over there. Oh well. Well... That was really long, and I hoped you enjoyed it! It took me three days to actually complete this. I had to wait for my beta-reader to beta-read it too, so yeah... Well, not like any fics, Ami wasn't evil here. I would've made her evil but that would be an insult to my friend who happened to be Ami in here. I chose the characters depending on their personality. So yeah... Anyway... Review, favourite, flame, criticize... I don't care as long as you do it nicely. Thank you and if you want more SasuSaku read Gang Up (GU) or Gang Acts (GA) or Konoha High School Chats (KHSC). Oh, and if I do write a sequel, I will clarify some things, like what was written on the dog-tag, Sai and what really happened between Ami and Sasuke. Well then, Bye!


End file.
